


Copies

by AlternateMew



Category: Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, General fiction, Speculation, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A round, pink resident of Popstar learns why the friendly-looking residents of Popstar aren't so friendly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copies

**Author's Note:**

> [Story also on deviantArt.](http://alternatemew.deviantart.com/art/Copies-320203398)

A young pink creature sat by itself in the clouds of Popstar, watching the locals longingly through a small hole she had found. She focused on a group of three winged creatures with orange feet and pink bodies much deeper than herself. It was a trio of creatures she had learned were called 'bronto burts'.

The bronto burts were having a great time of themselves. The three were flying through the air around the solid, puffy clouds of the area, completely oblivious to her presence. Oblivious to her whole family's presence. Just like everyone always was. No one even really knew they existed.

One child sat alone while the other young ones played in their cloudy cave, sheltered from the rest of the world. They were safe there, out of reach of the hostile locals below them. Out of reach of everyone. Well, almost everyone.

So often she sat alone, away from the other children of her family. She didn't want to play with them. She wanted to play with the happy-looking creatures below. She wanted to go right down and say hi and make friends.

But that would be suicide.

One of the older members walked over to her and said not a word, but looked down a hole in the cloud right beside the young one. They sat together in silence for a few minutes. The child eventually spoke up, not looking away from the playful group she was watching.

"It's not fair. Tor, it's just not fair! Why do they hate us? We've never done anything wrong."

Tor, the older member, had been expecting this to come. Just recently, the child had gotten lost. She had gotten separated from their group. Their family. When they had found her, she was being attacked by a blade knight. She couldn't have been expected to know why. It was something every member of her kind eventually learned, though. This world hated them. But it wasn't their fault. There was a reason the other creatures of the land feared them. Hated them. Attacked them.

The older sister carefully considered where to start. This child was adventurous. She always had been. Her being the one of all of them to get lost was no coincidence. She was always wanting to go out into the world. Chances were, someday she would be separated again. Next time though, they might not find her so quickly. Unarmed with basic knowledge of her world, she'd be quickly picked off. Tor looked back down at the bronto burts after a short time of watching her younger sister, "No. We haven't done anything wrong. But something else has."

The child looked up at her sister, confused. What did that have anything to do with them? Tor looked back up from the hole and the two made eye contact. She continued, carefully leading her sibling into this. "Do you know real reason why we travel in groups?"

"Because we're family?" she replied, repeating a reason all the children were given at her age.

Tor gave her a soft smile, "Well, yes. But no. There's a much more practical reason for it."

The older saw the confusion and curiosity rise on her sister's face. Hopefully she was ready for the truth of their kind. "We travel together for our own safety. We can't fight like knights, nor breathe fire or ice, nor generate electricity. Our best defense is to simply stay out of reach. And with the whole family together, we can find our way like none other."

The child was still confused. That only made more questions. "But why does everyone attack us in the first place? We're not mean. I don't even know how to fight."

"It's not us everyone is afraid of. But they think they are."

Yeah. That helped. Her thoughts once again reflected in her expression as she gave her older sister a annoyed look. Tor couldn't help a laugh at the face her sister gave her; it was both accusing and curious at once, and a rather amusing expression to see on someone so young. She started to explain for real, putting aside the vague hints and leading into solid reason, "We have a look-alike. A very powerful look-alike. Something that can take on armies by itself. The Hero of Dreamland isn't one of us, he's one of them. And they looks so close to us, those who do know about both our kinds sometimes mistake us for one in the same. For those who don't know about us-"

"... They mistake us for the look-alike?"

"Exactly."

The younger sister turned her gaze back down to the bronto burts. She started to understand what her sister was saying. "But... but the Hero of Dreamland isn't mean, is he?"

"Well... do you remember the final story of Tim?"

The child nodded. Tim was a curious sort, just like she was. In the stories, he had dared to go out in the open, away from his family. He had dared to explore and meet new friends. And in the last story, he had finally gotten cornered and couldn't escape. That story had many different endings, no one really knew which one was true. In one version, he had gotten attacked and destroyed. In another version, he had been swallowed whole. In yet another version of the story, he actually survived. That was the version told to the really young ones. But all of the different takes on the tale had one thing in common; he had met another of their kind. Or so he had thought. The one he met looked slightly different. It was a different shade from normal, and it's facial features were off.

"But that's just a story. Right? That's not real, is it?"

"It's very real. Tim met one of our look-alikes. Rumor has it he met the Hero himself. No one knows what really happened to him, he was part of family that disappeared. But one thing we do know: those look-alikes are very competitive, and very powerful. They don't seem to realize their own strength, and all of Popstar pays the price for that. Especially us, because they look like us."

The young one puffed out her cheeks as she sulked. If they looked so close to something like that, it was no wonder the others were so scared of them. They thought that they were something they were not. "So, because of some mean ol' look-alike, we have to hide from the whole world? That's REALLY not fair!"

"No. It's not fair," she placed a nub on the child's head in attempt to comfort her, "But it's something we all have to deal with. We can't get along with the other folks because they're afraid. We can't get along with the look-alikes because they'd know we're different. That's why we hide. That's why we stick together, all to ourselves," she released her grasp and looked the child in the eyes once again, "That is the life of a batamon."


End file.
